nintendo3dsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Nintendo 3DS games
All of the following games have been confirmed by Nintendo and third-party developers, but some, not all, have been given release dates. Launch Titles 300px|right *Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition *Samurai Warriors: Chronicles *Pilotwings Resort *Nintendogs + Cats *Steel Diver *Pro Evolution Soccer 2011 3D *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars *Rayman 3D *Super Monkey Ball 3D *Ridge Racer 3D *Asphalt 3D *Bust-a-Move Universe *Madden NFL Football *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars *The Sims 3 *Combat of Giants: Dinosaurs 3D *Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle (only in Japan) Launch Window titles This list is incomplete. * Dead or Alive: Dimensions * Rabbids: Travel in Time 3D * SpongeBob SquigglePants * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters * LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell 3D * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II * Gundam: The 3D Battle (Japan only) * Naruto Shippūden 3D: The New Era Summer 2011 Games This list is incomplete. * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D * Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D * Pac-Man & Galaga Dimensions * Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D * Driver: Renegade * Dual Pen Sports * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Deca Sports Extreme * James Noir's Hollywood Crimes * Petz Fantasy 3D (North America only) Fall 2011 Games This list is incomplete *Star Fox 64 3D *Spider-Man: Edge of Time *Michael Jackson: The Experience *The Sims 3: Pets *Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Thor: God of Thunder *Captain America: Super Soldier *Super Mario 3D Land *Sonic Generations *Cave Story 3D *Pokémon Rumble Blast *Angler's Club: Ultimate Bass Fishing 3D *Arcade 3D *Brunswick Pro Bowling *Frogger 3D *Generator Rex: Agent of Providence *Happy Feet 2 *Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns (North America only) *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet *FIFA 12 *Bit.Trip Saga Holiday Season 2011 Games This list is incomplete *Mario Kart 7 *Monster Hunter Tri G *Doctor Lautrec and the Forgotten Knights *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy *F1 2011 *Inazuma Eleven Go *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 *Need for Speed: The Run *Order Up! *Shinobi *WWE All Stars *Centipede: Infestation *Dreamworks Super Star Kartz Q1 2012 Games This list is incomplete *Theatrhythm Final Fantasy *Resident Evil: Revelations *Kid Icarus: Uprising *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D *Beyond the Labyrinth *Tales of the Abyss *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *Rayman Origins *Dynasty Warriors VS *de Blob 2 *CRUSH3D *Rollercoaster Tycoon 3D *Tekken 3D: Prime Edition *Nicktoons MLB 3D *Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir Nintendo eShop games Unreleased Games This list is incomplete. *''Animal Crossing 3DS'' *''Paper Mario'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney'' *''Heroes of Ruin'' *''Monster Hunter 4'' *''Fire Emblem: Kakusei '' *''Mario Tennis (Nintendo 3DS)'' *''Bravely Default: Flying Fairy'' *''Luigi's Mansion 2 '' *''BloodRayne: The Shroud'' *''Carnival Games'' *''Chocobo Racing 3D'' *''The Conduit'' *''Contra'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Eternal Eden'' *''Etrian Odyssey'' *''Fantasy Life'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''LEGO City: Stories'' *''Marvel Pinball'' *''New Love Plus'' *''Ninja Gaiden'' *''Rune Factory 4'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Mario Party 3D'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' *''Resident Evil: Brotherhood'' *''Batman 3D'' * * * * Category:3DS Games